


About Chocolate, Cinnamon And Letters To Santa Claus

by SunshineBipolarMind



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, onedirection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBipolarMind/pseuds/SunshineBipolarMind
Summary: «Louis, non è la prima volta che passiamo il natale con lor-»«No mamma, forse non hai capito che il problema non sono loro, ma solo il loro figlio spilungone.» sbottó Louis, col fiato corto. Sentiva il cuore rimbombargli sordo nelle orecchie e le mani tremargli, tant'è che cerco di tenerle a bada stringendole in due pugni lungo i fianchi.«Quale parte del "non parlo più con Harry da due anni" non ti è chiara?»O dove Harry e Louis non si parlano più da due anni e si ritrovano a festeggiare insieme le vacanze di Natale.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	About Chocolate, Cinnamon And Letters To Santa Claus

Appena l'aria fredda di Manchester lo colpì fuori dalla stazione, sentì come se tutta la stanchezza di quegli ultimi giorni, fosse scemata via.

L'ultimo esame sostenuto appena il giorno prima (come se fosse legale farlo il 23 dicembre) lo aveva stressato all'inverosimile ed era ben visibile attraverso il suo aspetto; delle profonde occhiaie contornavano i suoi occhi blu e la barba era cresciuta più del dovuto, considerando quanto la odiasse, soprattutto quando prudeva a contatto con i suoi immensi sciarponi di lana. Come stava accadendo in quel momento.

Si annotó di radersi non appena fosse arrivato a casa.

 _Casa_.

Gli mancava da morire quella casa grande e rumorosa e tutti i suoi componenti. Sorrise tra sé e sé, pregustandosi già mentalmente quella breve vacanza natalizia, quando scorse l'utilitaria bianca di Mark, fermo dall'altro lato della strada in sua attesa. Affrettó i suoi passi come meglio poté, avendo fretta di riabbracciare suo padre.

Infatti «Ciao papà!» urlò, prima di saltargli letteralmente addosso.

«Louis, ti ricordo che hai 21 anni, hai intenzione di uccidermi?» lo prese in giro l'uomo che lo aveva adottato anni e anni prima, felice di rivedere il suo unico figlio maschio.

«Ma se sono piccolo piccolo!» ribatté, scendendo dalle sue spalle, per poter dirigersi in macchina prima di congelare sul serio. Quella mattina il cielo era abbastanza bianco, ma non aveva ancora nevicato. Il che era stato un bene, perché aveva avuto paura che i trasporti si sarebbero bloccati per via del maltempo e, di conseguenza, anche lui sarebbe rimasto disperso chissà dove.

«Piccolo un accidente! Hai il culo più grande dell'intero Yorkshire, e solo quello è capace di procurarmi diverse ernie, sai? Sono anziano, io.» scherzó ancora il più grande, pizzicando una sua coscia. «Buon compleanno, pulce.» concluse, riservandogli un sorriso carico d'amore.

«Grazie papà.» rispose il più piccolo, felice come una Pasqua. Quella breve vacanza era iniziata nel migliore dei modi.

***

Quella vacanza era iniziata nel peggiore dei modi non appena aveva visto sua sorella Lottie apparecchiare il tavolo del salone per undici persone.

«Lottie, capisco che la matematica non sia il tuo forte, ma, a meno che mamma non mi abbia nascosto altre quattro gravidanze, siamo ancora sette in famiglia.» le fece notare, arricciando il nasino come ogni volta che fosse in disappunto, il volto finalmente liscio e di un colore più roseo, le guance ancora arrossate per via del caldo vapore in cui era avvolto il bagno.

«Abbiamo ospiti, mamma non te l'ha detto?» lo informò sua sorella, scocciata. In realtà era felicissima che Louis fosse riuscito a tornare, non a caso non aveva smesso di sbaciucchiarlo sulle guance per i cinque minuti successivi al suo ingresso in casa. Semplicemente non voleva dare lei la _grande notizia_ a suo fratello. Non voleva subire la sua ira funesta per qualcosa di cui non aveva alcuna colpa. Perciò, quando il liscio scosse la testa per dirle di no, lei alzò le spalle, correndo a nascondersi in cucina.

«Lots, chi abbiamo a cena?» chiese allora, sospettoso, trascinando i suoi piedi stretti in delle ridicole babucce a forma di renna verso la stessa stanza in cui era sparita sua sorella, trovandoci Jay, indaffarata a lavare le tazze usate per il thè di quella stessa mattina. «Mamma, chi abbiamo a cena?» domandò allora, rivolgendosi alla donna che tentennó un attimo, prima di rispondere «Gli Styles.» senza alcun tono in particolare, come se non avesse appena sganciato una bomba a mano.

«Cosa?!» urlò Louis in modo davvero poco virile appena realizzó. Si schiarì la voce davanti lo sguardo poco convinto di sua madre e ripeté «Cosa?!» in un tono più pacato, chiudendo gli occhi in due fessure minacciose. Che poi non facesse paura a nessuno, quella era un'altra storia.

«Louis, non è la prima volta che passiamo il natale con lor-»

«No mamma, forse non hai capito che il problema non sono loro, ma solo il loro figlio spilungone.» sbottó Louis, col fiato corto. Sentiva il cuore rimbombargli sordo nelle orecchie e le mani tremargli, tant'è che cercò di tenerle a bada stringendole in due pugni lungo i fianchi. «Quale parte del "non parlo più con Harry da due anni" non ti è chiara?» continuò, quando sua madre tornó ad ignorarlo.

«Lou, sei un adulto, dovresti passarci sopra. In fondo, siete sempre stati amici.» disse lei, cercando di chiudere lì il discorso. I suoi ospiti stavano arrivando e non poteva perdere tempo dietro gli scleri isterici di suo figlio. D'altronde, si stava parlando del suo migliore amico dai tempi dell'asilo, ancora non si capacitava del fatto che suo figlio avesse interrotto qualsiasi rapporto con lui da un giorno all'altro. Magari era l'occasione giusta per vederli riappacificarsi e sorridersi come ai vecchi tempi. Gli mancava avere quel ragazzino tutto ricci in giro per le sue stanze. E mentre pensava a quanto fosse tenero e piccolino quando suonò per la prima volta alla loro porta quasi quindici anni prima, il campanello trilló, e lei aveva le mani impegnate.

«Amore, va' ad aprire.»

«Ma neanche per sogno, mamma!» sbottó il ragazzo, prima che il campanello suonasse ancora una volta e sua madre lo fulminasse con lo sguardo così simile al suo, sul posto. Sbuffó infastidito e si arrese al suo tragico destino. Batté i piedi più forte del dovuto mentre camminava, così sua madre avrebbe capito quanto odiasse tutta quella situazione. Pensó bene anche di recitare un rosario, nel frattempo, richiamando a sé tutti i santi fino a che «Vaffanculo la mia vita, ciao Anne! Robin!» salutò gli Styles, aprendo la porta. I due coniugi lo salutarono con due baci sulle guance, Gemma gli saltó praticamente addosso e ignoró volutamente per tutto il tempo quella giraffa di Harry, fermo sulla porta a guardare lo spettacolino.

Louis si voltò per tornare in cucina, quando una voce roca e fin troppo vicino al suo orecchio lo bloccó per un attimo sul posto, accompagnata dall'alito caldo che gli solleticava la pelle.

«Lo sai che i bambini cattivi che dicono le parolacce vengono messi nella lista nera di Babbo Natale?» lo provocó, in chiaro riferimento a quello che aveva sentito appena i suoi occhi avevano incontrato quelli azzurri -e incazzati- dell'altro.

«E tu lo sai che presto finirai sulla lista del pronto soccorso se non ti levi dalle palle?» ribatté cocciuto il liscio, regalandogli uno dei sorrisi più finti che avesse in repertorio, riprendendo la sua solita verve. Sentì il riccio ridacchiare mentre si allontanava e non riuscì a fare a meno di voltarsi appena per guardarlo. Sospirò quando Harry si tolse il cappotto, mettendo in mostra quanto fosse cresciuto bene.

Gesù, sarebbe stato un luuungo natale.

***

«Wow, allora devi essere davvero un figo!» esclamó Lottie, ammirata.

«Nah, sono solo libri alla fine, non interessa davvero a nessuno...». Il riccio sollevò le spalle in direzione della bionda, credendo davvero in quello che stava dicendo.

«Beh, Harry, un ragazzo intelligente è molto più interessante di un ragazzo bello. Nel tuo caso, poi, c'è la combo!» commentó a sua volta Fizzy.

«Esatto, avrai la fila delle pretendenti!»

« _Dei_ pretendenti, a Harry fanno un po' schifo le ragazze!» esordì Gemma, sedendosi accanto alle ragazze e scompigliando affettuosamente i capelli lunghi di suo fratello.

«Oops, è vero! Me l'avevi già detto, Gem.»

«Lottie mi daresti una mano? Ho bisogno che mi passi la cannella.» sbottó Louis, esausto. Erano passati interi minuti da quando lui e le sue sorelle più grandi avevano deciso di preparare i biscotti per Babbo Natale per le gemelline, ma appena messo piede in cucina, l'unico a sbattersi era stato lui. Le altre due erano state completamente attratte dalle chiacchiere di Styles sul suo nuovo fottuto college, e i suoi fottuti libri, e i suoi fottutissimi voti alti in tutte le cazzo di materie.

«Non vedi che sto parlando?» lo liquidó seccata la bionda. «Chiedi a Daisy.»

«Daisy nemmeno ci arriva alla mensola!» le urlò dietro il castano, osservandola da sopra una spalla, non rendendosi minimamente conto che Harry si fosse alzato e l'avesse raggiunto, prendendo per lui la spezia dal ripiano che conosceva perfettamente. Era stato più in quella cucina, che in quella di casa sua, d'altronde.

«Non ci arriveresti nemmeno tu, pulce.»

Louis sbiancó letteralmente quando si rese conto di quanto il suo nemico numero uno fosse così vicino al suo fianco. Il suo intenso profumo di vaniglia e legno di cedro gli fece girare la testa e non solo quello.

_Basta, Tomlinson, contegno._

Afferrò quindi la boccetta in vetro con astio e non considerò nemmeno per sogno l'idea di ringraziarlo, in attesa che tornasse a fare comizio con le ragazze. «Ehi!» strilló poi, quando la mano tatuata di Harry, con un movimento rapido, rubò un po' di impasto dalla ciotola di Louis.

«Lavoro in un panificio quando non sono a scuola, devo sapere se stai facendo un buon lavoro prima di permetterti di dar fuoco alla cucina.» spiegó con non curanza il riccio, infilandosi il dito in bocca, avvolgendo le labbra attorno ad esse in modo poco casto e dannatamente sensuale davanti allo sguardo perso di Louis. Harry, dal canto suo, lo fissava direttamente nelle iridi azzurre, provocandolo volutamente.

In realtà, quella mattina e fin da quando sua madre gli aveva dato la grandiosa notizia, era convinto di dovergli dimostrare quanto risentimento provasse nei suoi confronti, per averlo mandato a fanculo senza motivo quei due anni prima, doveva capire quanto avesse sofferto per quella sua uscita di testa. Invece, quando l'aveva visto alla porta con quella tuta in pile rossa dai decori natalizi bianco latte, la sua rabbia era scemata, sostituita dalla tenerezza. Per questo aveva semplicemente deciso di giocare la sua carta migliore: la provocazione.

Amava provocare Louis che, essendo molto permaloso, si irritava facilmente. Era il suo gioco preferito da sempre e perché non approfittarne? Perciò «Mmh, niente male, per un nano.» borbottó, spingendo il sedere contro il piano della cucina, su cui era poggiato, per staccarsi da lì. «Chissà cos'altro sono in grado di fare, quelle piccole manine...» soffió poi, abbassandosi fino al suo orecchio, per poi allontanarsi, camminando all'indietro, tenendo le mani dietro la schiena con fare innocente.

«Questo, sanno fare!» sbraitó, mostrando il dito medio della mano sinistra. «E anche quest'altro!» aggiunse, ripetendo lo stesso gesto con la mano destra. Harry sollevò le sopracciglia, abbozzando un sorrisetto malizioso, facendo sì che una fossetta si formasse sulla guancia.

Louis lo odió.

***

La cena era iniziata nel tardo pomeriggio.

Dopo quell'episodio dei dolcetti, Louis non aveva più avuto modo di poter incrociare anche solo lo sguardo di Harry, oramai rapito totalmente dalle sue sorelle. E se da una parte era un bene per la sua salute mentale, dall'altra parte, si sentiva estremamente geloso.

Era tornato dopo due anni a casa -lo scorso natale erano scesi i suoi a Londra- e quelle traditrici sceglievano il traditore, piuttosto che il loro stesso fratello.

Tzè.

Chi s'assomiglia, si piglia, a quanto pare.

Traditori.

Ma la buona sorte, non poteva mica essere dalla sua parte. Eh no, non aveva voluto risparmiarlo nemmeno nel giorno del suo compleanno, facendolo finire seduto esattamente di fronte a Harry, odioso e bellissimo come sempre.

Dio, che fastidio.

Louis cercó di corrompere almeno le sue gemelline, pur di sedersi da un'altra parte, ma le due non vollero saperne; Gemma, accanto ad Harry, sembrava molto impegnata a parlare con Lottie e Fiz e non avrebbe mai voluto interromperle. Perciò, sbuffó come un bambino, e cercó di evitare accuratamente il riccio, tenendo lo sguardo fisso nel suo piatto stracolmo di cibo. Ovviamente, l'impresa fu abbastanza impossibile, visto che spesso e volentieri, si ritrovava i piedi del riccio tra i suoi. Sbottó, infatti, quando ne ebbe abbastanza. «Giuro che se non la smetti ti taglio i piedi.» sibiló, il coltello afferrato in modo inquietante nella mano destra.

Harry alzò le mani in segno di scuse. «Non è colpa mia, ho le gambe lunghe e ho bisogno di muoverle per non stare scomodo. Ma d'altronde, tu che ne sai. Chissà se ci arrivi coi piedi a terra.» lo provocò, tornando a mangiare indisturbato, come se non l'avesse appena offeso nell'anima. Sapeva quanto a Louis dessero fastidio i commenti sulla sua non-altezza, era il suo punto debole.

Louis, infatti, stava per replicare, quando suo padre, si intromise nel discorso, avendo ascoltato lo scambio di battute, cambiando totalmente argomento. «Quindi, Harry... Lingue, mh?»

Harry annuì in sua direzione, ingoiando il suo boccone. «Già, è stata una scelta ardua, ma alla fine si... Ho scelto di studiare lingue.» confermó.

«È fantastico! E che lingue hai scelto?»

«Italiano e russo!» rispose entusiasta e «Russo? Ma davvero?» si intromise Louis, fissandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Aveva la vaga sensazione che quella famosa cotta del riccio per Serjey Lazarev, centrasse qualcosa.

«Hai qualcosa in contrario?»

«Beh-»

«Dicci qualcosa in russo, Harry.» propose Robin, interrompendo Louis. Sembrava che i due uomini si fossero seduti lì apposta per placcarli prima che iniziassero a litigare sul serio.

Harry sorrise guardando Louis con aria di sfida e «Lou, Ty bol'shoy pridurok.» disse.

«E cosa vuol dire?»

_Lou, sei una grande testa di cazzo._

«Buon natale a tutti!» tradusse, invece, rivolto ai due uomini.

«Oh, Harry, ma è adorabile!» battè le mani Jay, avendo ascoltato tutto. Anne annuì e poi rivolse la sua attenzione a Louis, che sembrava essere sul punto di voler vomitare davanti a tutto quell'entusiasmo dovuto a due paroline messe in croce.

Come se avesse avuto cinque anni e avesse appena detto la sua stupida filastrocca natalizia in piedi sulla sedia.

Beh, Harry era adorabile in quel contesto, ma ora aveva 19 anni. Ed è adorabile allo stesso modo, nonostante tutto.

Scosse la testa per cancellare quel pensiero, quando «E tu, Lou? Ho sentito dire che hai una fidanzatina a Londra!» disse Anne, con fare civettuolo.

Harry ridacchió tra sé e sé, volendo urlare "UNA FIDANZATINA AHAHAHAHAH" e sentì un piccolo calcio arrivargli sullo stinco, seguito da uno sguardo super minaccioso da parte del liscio.

«Sì, Anne. Si chiama Eleonor, studiamo nella stessa facoltà.» le disse, evitando accuratamente l'espressione sbigottita di Harry. «Lei è fantastica.» aggiunse, tornando a mangiare il suo piatto di arrosto, sperando di aver chiuso lì il discorso. Quello che non cessò, però fu la sensazione di avere gli occhi di qualcuno puntati addosso, occhi indagatori e scrutatori. Quelli verdi di Harry, per l'esattezza, e se Louis lo conosceva ancora un po', era convinto di sapere cosa cosa stava cercando di fare.

Harry era a conoscenza del fatto che fosse gay.

Era l'unico a saperlo, a parte quei due o tre ragazzi con cui era andato a letto. E sperava nel buon senso del riccio, di starsene zitto. Quello, si limitò a fissarlo, cercando una traccia di menzogna in ciò che aveva detto, ma la sicurezza negli occhi blu di Louis, lo colpì appena incroció il suo sguardo.

 _Non sta mentendo_.

Harry, abbassò il suo.

***

Si erano scambiati i regali subito dopo cena. Le gemelle avevano avuto un regalo in comune, chiuso in una confezione dorata, adornata da una coccarda verde. La legarono sulle testa di Harry prima di salire nella loro camera per andare a letto, perché «Ha lo stesso colore dei tuoi occhi!» e chi era il riccio per non lasciarsi fare qualsiasi cosa da quelle adorabili bambine? Le aveva viste nascere e le aveva tenute in braccio quando ancora non pesavano che quanto una piuma. Erano anche un po' le sue sorelline e le amava, perciò tenne quella ridicola coccarda tra i capelli anche mentre giocavano a tombola, nello stesso tavolo dove avevano pranzato.

«22!» urló Fiz, addetta al tabellone, e subito si sentì un «Ambo!» davvero poco simpatico dopo il primo numero, ma che fece ridere la parte del tavolo in cui erano seduti i genitori.

 _Ah, i vecchi_.

Louis seguì svogliatamente il gioco, non vedendo l'ora che quella serata finisse.

Era stata la più lunga giornata della sua vita, era esausto e sentiva di poter scoppiare da un momento all'altro se Harry avesse anche solo provato a respirare.

Tecnicamente lo stava già facendo, ma Louis era un melodrammatico, quindi...

Per questo quando Fiz urló «90!» e Harry mormorò «Oh, guarda, la posizione preferita di qualcuno.» alludendo al liscio con lo sguardo, Louis non ne poté più.

Si alzò si scatto, trascinando la sedia all'indietro sul pavimento in un rumore talmente forte che tutti si zittitono e lo spostarono l'attenzione su di lui.

«Vaffanculo Harry!» strilló, lanciandogli contro la sua cartellina e i fagioli che servivano da copri numeri, prima di correre verso la porta d'ingresso, sbattendola più del dovuto.

«M-mi... Mi dispiace Harry.» Jay ruppe il silenzio imbarazzante, in cui era caduta l'intera tavolata, guardando Anne con dei chiari sensi di colpa a contorcere i tratti del viso. Tornó a guardare Harry e «È che ha dato un esame importante ieri ed è davvero davvero stressato e se la sta prendendo con te più del dov-»

«Tranquilla Jay.» sospiró Harry, sorridendole dolcemente. «È colpa mia, ci penso io. Vado a parlargli.»

***

«Vengo in pace.» sentì dire da una voce familiare, dopo che qualcuno aveva aperto e richiuso la porta alle sue spalle.

Louis aveva sbuffato, stanco.

Ormai aveva capito che quel giorno era una completa merda e tanto valeva subirsi ancora l'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere. Provò a dire «Va via, Harry.» con un filo di voce, ma quest'ultimo aveva fatto come sempre di testa sua. Sentì le sue mani avvolgerlo da dietro improvvisamente e si irrigidì quando avvertì la morbidezza del suo plaid verde sulle spalle, che profumava come Harry. Questo scivolò accanto a lui, con un altro plaid azzurro già sulle spalle -il suo, quello che usava quando restava a casa del liscio anni prima- e gli porse una tazza fumante, piena di cioccolata calda.

«Starai congelando, idiota che non sei altro...» lo rimproverò, ma con una punta di divertimento nella voce. «Sei uscito pure senza cappotto, qui fuori si gela.»

Louis fece finta di non ascoltarlo, beandosi del calore emanato dalla tazza che scaldava le sue dita ghiacciate, avvolte attorno ad essa.

Gli era grato; era stato così furioso che non aveva nemmeno pensato di prendere qualcosa per coprirsi, volendo solo scappare e prendere aria, ma non l'avrebbe ringraziato. No che non lo avrebbe fatto.

«Potresti anche dirmi un semplice grazie, eh.» sbottó il riccio, quasi come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero. Era assurdo come ancora a distanza di anni e dopo essersi persi di vista, la loro connessione mentale fosse ancora così potente.

«Fanculo.» mormorò il castano, prendendo un sorso della sua cioccolata. Sorrise appena senza farsi vedere: Harry ci aveva messo la cannella, pensava avesse dimenticato che lui la preferisse così.

«Non te l'hanno detto che almeno a Natale si può essere più buoni?» scherzó il riccio, colpendo il braccio di Louis con la sua spalla.

«Parli proprio tu?!» sbottó allora Louis, fissandolo incredulo, mostrando finalmente i suoi occhi sempre così limpidi e azzurri, ora arrossati e spenti. Probabilmente aveva pianto o, molto più sicuramente, aveva trattenuto le lacrime perché "Louis Tomlinson non piange mai". Se solo Harry sapesse che invece aveva passato una settimana chiuso in camera a disidratarsi completamente, dopo la loro discussione...

«Mi spieghi perché ce l'hai così tanto con me, Louis? Che ti ho fatto?» scattò allora Harry, questa volta con un tono serio e vagamente incazzato.

Ci aveva provato, davvero.

Aveva provato a far finta di nulla, a scherzare e fare in modo di tirargli fuori con forza un sorriso, a provocarlo pur di sciogliere il ghiaccio, perché non riusciva davvero ad avercela con lui. Ma Louis era testardo, il bello è che lo conosceva benissimo e sapeva di andare incontro ad un probabile muro di cemento armato. Era uno dei pochi a sormontarli, quei muri, ma questa volta sembrava altissimo e lui era esausto. Voleva capire e non sarebbe stato gentile. Lo avrebbe trattenuto con la forza, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

Fissò Louis, allora, attendendo una risposta.

_«Io ti odio, Styles.» rispose Louis, mellifluo, tornando a bere la sua cioccolata calda come se nulla fosse. Harry soffió dal naso e chiuse gli occhi per non esplodere._

_Calma._

«Sì, me l'hai detto anche due anni fa. Ma non ho ancora capito perché. Eravamo migliori amici...» cercó di ragionare il riccio, un volta ritrovata la sua solita pacatezza.

«Non voglio parlarne, vaffanculo.»

Harry sta zitto per un po', lo sguardo perso nel liquido scuro. È vero, si era ripromesso di indagare oltre, di insistere e forzare, ma lui non era fatto così. Quello era Louis. Lui, semplicemente, cercava di far finta di niente quando non capiva. Per questo, tentò ancora di approcciarlo come se nulla fosse accaduto tra loro. Non si sarebbe di certo arreso, non con i suoi metodi.

«Te lo ricordi? Ogni notte di natale eravamo qui o tra le scale di casa mia a bere cioccolata calda, proprio come stasera...» gracchió dopo lunghi minuti di silenzio, tant'è che si schiarì la voce prima di continuare «In realtà mi è mancato farlo, in questi due anni.» Louis nascose la faccia nella tazza e avrebbe voluto morire, perché non voleva sentirlo parlare di quelle cose che sono una pugnalata nel petto e odiava il fatto che si sia ricordato che a lui piaccia la cannella nella cioccolata calda, con poco zucchero, e odiava averlo ancora lì accanto ad invaderlo con il suo profumo caldo ed inebriante, odiava che gli facesse ancora un certo effetto.

«Harry ti prego, va via» sussurró, sentendo la gola stringersi pericolosamente, un macigno bloccato in mezzo al petto.

_Non piangere, non piangere, non piangere._

«Lou sul serio, cosa ti ho fatto?» insistette Harry, la voce poco più di un sussurro tremolante. Era molto più emotivo tra i due e non aveva nessuna intenzione di nascondere la sua frustrazione che lentamente si stava trasformando in lacrime grosse quanto una casa.

«Mi hai rovinato la vita, ecco cosa hai fatto!» sputó Louis, con freddezza, avendo voglia di lanciare la tazza e lasciare che si frantumasse come il suo cuore. Non lo fece, però. La strinse solo tra le dita, fino a far diventare bianche le sue nocche. Erano arrivati alla resa dei conti.

«Ma di che parli...» mormorò confuso Harry, sorpreso dalla risposta. Si aspettava di tutto, non di certo una cosa del genere. Era sempre stato tutto perfetto tra loro due, lui era sicuro di non aver fatto assolutamente nulla di sbagliato. Non a lui. A Louis non avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto del male. Sarebbe stato come se ne avesse fatto a sé stesso.

«Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che mi piacevano i ragazzi?» chiese, una domanda retorica alla quale non aspettò che Harry rispondesse. «Beh, non mi piacevano i ragazzi, mi piacevi tu! E tu non hai detto nulla, finché non ti sei presentato con Jeff, presentandomelo come tuo ragazzo. Non mi avevi nemmeno detto di essere gay, io ero perdutamente innamorato di te e tu...»

«E io ti ho spezzato il cuore..» soffió appena il riccio, interrompendolo. Harry aveva la testa bassa, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue lunghe dita piene di anelli. All'indice spiccava l'anello che Louis gli aveva regalato per il suo sedicesimo compleanno, quello con la pietra blu. _"Uniti per sempre"_ vi era inciso all'interno e quello era rimasto un segreto soltanto loro.

«Già. Pensavo fossi il centro del tuo mondo, che avresti scelto sempre me sopra ogni cosa e invece non era affatto così. E ti ho odiato perché per te non ero abbastanza, quando per me eri tutto. Che povero illuso, non trovi?» chiese con sarcasmo, la sua voce stranamente calma e piatta. Si era immaginato quella conversazione più e più volte nella sua testa e in tutte quelle non era mai stato così calmo. Forse perché ormai la bomba era stata sganciata e non aveva più nulla da perdere.

Forse perché, stava raccontando tutto al passato, come se la cosa non lo toccasse più e lo faceva sentire in un certo senso protetto.

Non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

«Non potevi saperlo.» gli rispose Harry, ancora con la testa bassa e una cortina di ricci a coprirgli gran parte del profilo.

«Come, scusa?»

«Non potevi saperlo.» ripeté il più piccolo a voce più alta, alzando la testa e, finalmente, guardandolo di nuovo. «Come non potevo saperlo io... Come potevi tu, che ai miei occhi eri praticamente perfetto, essere interessato in quel modo a me? Che ero un moccioso pieno di acne schifosa e di ricci troppo folti, con la bocca troppo larga e l'aria da malaticcio perenne?» Louis aprì le labbra meravigliato, Harry si morse quello inferiore, voltando la testa verso la strada, dove qualche fiocco di neve si stava posando indisturbato.

Aveva iniziato a nevicare e nemmeno se n'era accorto.

«Ho lasciato perdere ancora prima di provarci perché avevo paura che un passo di troppo avrebbe rovinato tutto. E ci tenevo troppo a te per rischiare di mandare all'aria la nostra amicizia. L'ho fatto in ogni caso, a quanto pare..» proseguì, sorridendo con amarezza, alla fine.

«Mi stai dicendo che siamo solo due coglioni che hanno problemi di comunicazione?» gli chiese poi Louis, diversi secondi di silenzio dopo. Era rimasto lì ad elaborare le parole del suo amico, mentre entrambi guardavano i fiocchi pigri volteggiare verso terra.

«Mi dispiace ammetterlo, ma è quello che è.» chiuse il discorso Harry, con il cuore un po' più leggero.

Erano due idioti, due cazzo di idioti.

Il silenzio della notte li avvolse per un tempo che sembrava infinito, mentre tra loro l'atmosfera sembrava essersi ammorbidita, nessuno dei due avvertiva la stessa tensione creatasi già dall'inizio della loro giornata insieme. E questo non poté che essere motivo di gioia per Harry, che si sentiva fremere all'idea di porgli quella domanda.

«Quindi è tutto come prima?» chiese Harry girandosi col busto in sua direzione, parlando troppo velocemente per i suoi standard e Louis sbuffó, scuotendo la testa esasperato. Harry sembrava lo stesso di quando aveva sei anni e si mangiava le parole quando era eccitato per qualcosa e parlava velocemente e con un tono alto.

Era così carino.

Era sempre e dannatamente così carino.

Harry, dal canto suo, lasció cadere la testa all'indietro, ai limiti della disperazione. Ci mancava poco che si sarebbe buttato a terra a piangere e scalciare, era a tanto così dal farlo. Però aprì gli occhi e, con lo sguardo puntato sulle loro teste, sbuffó un sorriso. Louis lo guardó accigliato. Il riccio sembrava più mestruato delle sue sorelle quella sera.

«Che cazzo ridi?»

«C'è del vischio sulle nostre teste.» disse, poggiando la sua tazza sul pavimento e allungandosi a sfilare anche quella tra le mani dell'altro.

«Harry...» protestó debolmente Louis, quando il più piccolo gli si avvicinò maggiormente.

«Posso baciarti?» bisbiglió a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, puntando i suoi occhi verdi in quelli azzurri di Louis, adesso meno arrossati.

«Non mi sembra il caso.» cercò di bloccarlo Louis, ma in ogni caso non si spostó nemmeno di un solo millimetro, ipnotizzato dagli occhi e dalla bocca dell'altro. Si limitò a stringersi di più con le braccia la coperta, quando avvertì un brivido percorrergli la schiena. Se fosse freddo o eccitazione, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Non era abbastanza lucido con tutta quell'essenza di Harry attorno a sé, troppo vicino per poter ragionare lucidamente.

Harry poggió delicatamente la fronte contro la sua, chiudendo gli occhi «Ti prego, solo un bacio...» lo supplicó sottovoce. «Non hai idea di quante volte l'ho chiesto nelle mie lettere a Babbo Natale.. Ricordi che avevo l'abitudine di scriverle ancora, fino a due anni fa?» Louis annuì, mordendo un mezzo sorrisetto nel suo piccolo labbro inferiore. E come poteva scordarselo? Era un buon motivo per prenderlo in giro, lui e il suo amore maniacale per tutto ciò che fosse Natale. Glielo aveva detto lui stesso a otto anni che Babbo Natale non esisteva e che spesso era uno dei loro zii a travestirsi da tale. Ma il riccio, imperterrito, non aveva smesso di scrivergli, perché "Non possiamo mai esserne davvero sicuri, Lou. Guarda te, sei un discendente diretto degli elfi, se esisti tu esiste anche Babbo Natale.".

«Non ho mai smesso.» ammise il riccio. «E il mio desiderio è sempre stato lo stesso da qualche anno a questa parte..»

«Ma io non sono Babbo Natale.» soffió Louis, chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi, il cuore a battergli sordo nelle orecchie.

«No, ma sei il mio Lou.» aveva mormorato Harry prima di muoversi appena e incontrare le labbra di Louis a metà strada. Un bacio a stampo delicato, poi due, poi tre.

Harry tirò fuori una mano da sotto la sua coperta e la portò sulla guancia fredda e calda del liscio -esternamente poteva sentire quanto fosse ghiacciata per via dell'aria esterna, ma sotto pelle avvertiva un calore bruciante, pronto ad esplodere sulle sue gote pronunciate- lasciandola scivolare oltre la mascella, arrivando fino alla nuca. Strinse qualche ciocca di capelli tra le dita e lo attirò maggiormente a sé, carezzandogli nel frattempo le labbra con la punta della lingua, in attesa di assaggiare finalmente il suo sapore, che tanto aveva bramato. Louis, schiuse le labbra con una certa urgenza, lasciando che la propria lingua si intrufolasse curiosa nella bocca di Harry.

Quel bacio sapeva di cioccolato, malinconia e parole non ancora dette.

Si staccarono poco dopo a malincuore per mancanza di ossigeno, la mano di Harry ancora sulla guancia, ora incandescente, di Louis, e con il pollice lasciava piccole carezze, mentre con gli occhi cercavano entrambi di imprimersi bene in mente le loro espressioni serene, come non lo erano stati da troppo tempo.

«Ora che dici, entriamo dentro prima che ci trovino qui fuori ibernati come Jack Torrance?»

***

Gli Styles erano andati via da circa tre quarti d'ora e i Tomlinson erano ognuno nella propria stanza, ormai accoccolati tra le braccia di Morfeo.

Tutti, tranne il primogenito di casa che non riusciva a prendere sonno dopo quell'assurda giornata.

La sua mente era ferma a quel bacio sotto il vischio, alla bocca calda e dolce di Harry, quella che spesso aveva sognato, nelle sue più focose notti, su ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Si mordicchió l'interno della bocca, sentendo fremere il suo cuore, i battiti accelerati e l'adrenalina a mille. Si sentiva un idiota, comunque. Avrebbe potuto avere la sua occasione con Harry anni prima se solo non fosse stato così testardo, se solo gli avesse parlato.

Invece, ciò che gli restava adesso era un bellissimo bacio, un'amicizia probabilmente ritrovata e la consapevolezza che il suo amore per Harry fosse ancora lì, tra le pieghe del suo cuore.

Sospirò, stringendo al petto il plaid che Harry aveva tenuto sulle proprie spalle quella sera; profumava così tanto di lui, lo stordiva in modo piacevole e si ripromise di metterla in valigia e di portarla con sé a Londra.

Come era vissuto tutto quel tempo senza respirare il suo odore?

Mentre sperava che nessuno lo vedesse mai in quelle ridicole condizioni da dodicenne innamorata persa, il suo cellulare vibrò. Qualcuno lo stava chiamando e, per fortuna, aveva messo il cellulare in modalità silenziosa, altrimenti avrebbe svegliato sicuramente le sue sorelline nella stanza accanto.

Allungó curioso la mano per capire chi fosse lo sconsiderato che lo chiamava alle due di notte e quando lesse il nome del riccio sullo schermo, sentì mancare qualche battito.

_Sei mancato anche al mio telefono._

«Haz...» sussurró nel silenzio della notte, incapace ancora di credere che il più piccolo lo stesse pensando tanto quanto lui. Beh, forse non allo stesso modo, ma _ehi!_ Lo aveva appena chiamato!

«Ho bisogno che tu venga con me in un posto.» rispose Harry risoluto, forse anche un po' di fretta. Louis si acciglió, confuso.

«Adesso?»

«Sì, sono sotto casa tua.»

Louis sbarró gli occhi e si precipitò fuori dal letto, accostandosi poi alla finestra a piedi nudi. La macchina dei genitori di Harry era davvero ferma davanti il vialetto di casa sua e da lì poteva chiaramente vedere la mano di Harry sul volante, illuminata dai lampioni giallastri.

«Sei davvero qui sotto!» strilló sottovoce con aria poco mascolina e sentì Harry ridacchiare.

«Certo che sono qui davvero, non ti chiamo alle due di notte per dirti cazzate!» sbottó divertito, sporgendosi sul cruscotto per farsi vedere. Gli fece anche ciao ciao con la manina, contraccambiato da un cenno incredulo da parte di Louis. «Piuttosto, fa' presto e mettiti qualcosa di pesante, fa abbastanza freddo.» si premuró di dirgli, infine, col tono di qualcuno che non accetta un no come risposta.

Louis era indeciso sul da farsi: da una parte non voleva svegliare e far preoccupare nessuno in casa, tanto meno non aveva intenzione di rispondere a nessuna domanda che gli sarebbe stata posta; dall'altra parte, quella più grande, aveva voglia di catapultarsi giù in strada, come aveva sempre fatto ogni volta che Harry si presentava a casa sua proponendogli un'avventura.

Sentì l'adrenalina entrare in circolo e solleticargli i piedi alla prospettiva di tornare indietro nel tempo, a quei momenti che ancora oggi ritiene i suoi attimi di felicità pura.

«Lou, ti prego...» sentì la voce di Harry, rimasto ad ascoltare il silenzio dall'altra parte della cornetta in attesa di una risposta. «Sento il bisogno di non lasciarti andare stanotte, siamo stati distanti per troppo tempo e non...» si interruppe, sospirando. «Solo, ti prego...» supplicó alla fine, con voce piccola. Louis seppe cosa fare.

«Dammi un paio di minuti.»

***

Quando Louis apparve sulla soglia della porta, proprio dove si erano baciati qualche ora prima, Harry non riuscì a trattenere un dolce sorriso alla vista del più grande tutto imbacuccato, sembrando ancora più mini di quanto già non fosse.

Era stata la prima cosa che Harry aveva notato quella mattina.

Lui era cresciuto tantissimo negli ultimi tempi e aveva superato Louis di almeno una decina di centimetri in altezza e sembrava così piccolo e tenero accanto a lui che sentiva naturale quell'istinto di protezione. E adesso, mentre sgambettava velocemente verso la macchina, pensó solamente a quanto avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e tenerlo al caldo.

«Tu sei un pazzo, metti in moto prima che qualcuno si accorga della mia scomparsa.» sputó Louis velocemente, mettendo le sue piccole mani sul condotto di riscaldamento dell'auto, sperando si scaldarsi col calore prodotto da esso.

«Scusami, non volevo crearti problemi... Volevo solo stare un altro po' con te.» mormorò Harry, immettendosi sulla strada. Sentì Louis sbuffare una risatina dal naso e si girò a guardarlo. Louis lo guardava a sua volta con una luce meravigliosa negli occhi, quei pozzi incredibilmente azzurri messi in risalto da un cappellino rosso carminio.

 _É quello che gli ho regalato l'ultimo natale passato insieme_ , notò Harry.

«Anch'io, in realtà. Sembra che la nostra telepatia funzioni ancora.»

Harry annuì felice e guidò fino a pochi isolati da casa Tomlinson, svoltando verso il parco giochi in fondo alla strada. Parcheggió e invitò Louis a scendere, mentre lui stesso recuperava due grosse coperte dai sedili posteriori.

«Credo di non aver ancora capito...» ammise Louis, vedendo cosa avesse l'altro sotto il braccio. Il riccio abbozzó un sorrisetto imbarazzato e gli prese una mano, intrecciando le loro dita insieme.

Louis aveva sempre le mani fredde, mentre lui perennemente calde.

Anche questo non era cambiato.

«Ti ricordi come ci siamo conosciuti?» iniziò Harry, una volta entrati nel parco giochi. Louis si ridestó dal suo stato di trans dovuto alle loro mani strette e al calore immenso che sentiva propagarsi dentro.

Annuì a vuoto.

«Eravamo sullo scivolo e io non volevo farti scendere.» ricordò, sorridendo appena. Ripensó a quel piccolo bimbetto biondo, con la bocca larga e le fossette, che a malapena era riuscito ad arrampicarsi su per la scaletta dello scivolo.

«Esatto. Eri uno stronzo da bambino.» sorrise Harry, arrivando proprio lì davanti. Lo scivolo colorato di rosso, giallo e blu era ancora lì, più usurato per via del tempo passato e forse più piccolo di quello che ricordavano. Harry lasció la mano di Louis e si arrampicó, fino ad intrufolarsi nella casetta, dove all'interno c'erano tante scritte fatte con dei pennarelli indelebili.

Da qualche parte c'era anche un _Harry + Louis = Larry per la vita ♡_.

Louis lo seguì senza aspettare oltre e si sedette proprio accanto a lui, mentre questo gli passava una delle coperte. Il liscio si ritrovó a cercare la scritta tra le migliaia e quando saltó agli occhi la sua scrittura di merda da bambino, la indicò.

«È ancora lì.» disse soltanto, poi riprese il discorso interrotto pochi secondi prima. «E comunque non ero stronzo, semplicemente eri troppo piccolo per questo scivolo e ti saresti fatto male.» sentenzió, mettendo su un piccolo broncio atto solo a fare ridere l'altro. Cosa che avvenne.

«Lo so, me lo ricordo... E poi, ricordi cos'è successo?» chiese ancora, tirando su le sue chilometriche gambe. Ci stava stretto lui, lì dentro, al contrario del liscio che ci stava bello che comodo con le gambe stese, le caviglie scoperte anche con pochi gradi, accavallate una sull'altra. Le sue mani fremevano dalla voglia di toccargliele e riscaldarle.

«Ti sei messo a piangere e io sono andato in panico. Poi ti ho proposto di fare lo scivolo, ma insieme a me.» rispose Louis, poggiando la testa alla struttura e voltandosi a guardarlo. Harry era nella stessa posizione rilassata, era sereno.

«E mi hai fatto sedere tra le tue gambe e mi hai tenuto stretto per la vita per tutto il tempo.» continuò Harry, premendo le labbra tra loro, le fossette ancora più in evidenza. «Credo sia stato da allora che ho iniziato ad amarti, Lou...» confessó improvvisamente, mordendosi poi il labbro inferiore.

Louis lo fissó trattenendo fiato, sentiva il suo stesso battito sordo nelle orecchie e le lacrime premergli agli angoli degli occhi. Se solo fosse stato più attento, forse quelle cose le avrebbe capite tempo fa. Avrebbe notato quanto Harry fosse innamorato di lui, avrebbe capito che quel loro rapporto morboso e fin troppo strano per due ragazzini non era solo semplice amicizia.

Due amici non si sarebbero comportati come si comportavano loro due.

Si era perso così tanto, pensando solo a sé stesso...

_Egoista._

«Io...» iniziò, voltando lo sguardo verso il tetto spiovente e pitturato di giallo della casetta. «Io non so quando ho iniziato a capire di essermi innamorato di te.» disse, mordendosi l'interno del labbro. «Forse quella volta che ti ho visto parlare vicino vicino a Taylor, avevo desiderato che prendesse fuoco, giuro!» ammise con voce stridula, facendo scoppiare a ridere di gusto Harry.

«Ma dai, poverina!»

«Giuro, già mi stava sul cazzo perché era prima in tutte le materie, poi ti stava troppo appiccicata e io ero geloso marcio!» continuó a raccontare, beandosi della roca risata di Harry. Ci avrebbe volentieri passato la vita intera con la sua risata come colonna sonora. «Oppure sarà stato quella mattina che ti sei presentato con quella ghirlanda enorme in testa, come quella che ti hanno messo le gemelle stasera, urlandomi che eri il regalo migliore che potessi mai ricevere... E non era mica una bugia!» proseguì e vide Harry allungare i lembi che aveva tra le dita fino sopra la sua testa, nascondendo completamente.

«Mio dio, ero davvero imbarazzante e senza pudore da piccolo.» si lamentó da lì sotto, la sua voce attutita dal tessuto, facendo ridere Louis che si allungò a sua volta per scoprirlo.

«Non eri imbarazzante, scemo. Eri davvero tenerissimo, poi avevi un sorriso enorme e tutto per me e... Capisci, come potevi essere imbarazzante?» chiese retorico, lasciando che le sue dita sfiorassero appena la guancia un po' insipida di Harry. I suoi occhi si persero su quel piccolo contatto, mentre Harry chiuse i suoi, godendosi il tocco tiepido della sua mano delicata. «O forse mi sono innamorato ogni volta che aprivo gli occhi e tu avevi dormito con me e ti ritrovavo dappertutto, ero invaso dai tuoi ricci, dalle tue mani, dal tuo corpo per metà sopra il mio e le tue gambe già troppo lunghe tra le mie. Mi svegliavo e sorridevo, ti annusavo i capelli e pensavo che quello era il posto in cui volevo stare, con te e basta. Non avrei avuto bisogno di niente e nessun altro.» rivelò in un mormorio.

Harry aprì di nuovo gli occhi e lo fissò, cercando contatto con il suo sguardo. Sembrava volergli perforare perfino l'anima. «Chi è Eleanor?» gli domandó inaspettatamente e, spiazzato dalla domanda fuori luogo, il liscio si ritrasse, tornando alla posizione originale.

«È solo un'amica, io... Io non ho fatto coming out a casa...» disse, guardando in basso.

«Oh...» disse solo Harry, sentendosi davvero, davvero sollevato. Ci era rimasto di merda durante la cena, non tanto perché Eleanor fosse una ragazza, ma perché egoisticamente aveva provato gelosia per quella bocca e quelle mani che lo toccavano. Per un attimo aveva desiderato essere lei.

«Già... Avrei voluto farlo insieme a te...» aggiunse Louis.

«Lou...» iniziò l'altro, con tono di scuse, ma Louis lo interruppe subito.

«No, davvero, non scusarti né niente, ho capito che non è stata colpa tua, doveva andare così... Sono stato stupido i-» Non fece in tempo a finire ciò che stava per dire, che Harry lo sovrastó con tutta la sua imponenza, finendogli a cavalcioni seduto sulle cosce. Non che fosse la prima volta che Harry gli sedesse addosso così, ma chiaramente Louis mica se lo aspettava adesso!

«Harry, cos-»

«Ho dimenticato una cosa.» lo interruppe ancora, questa volta con le parole e mosse le sue mani sotto la coperta del più grande. Questo lo lasció fare, ancora confuso e allibito da tutto ciò che stava succedendo. Probabilmente è in uno di quei sogni in cui si ritrova a fare cose diverse da un momento all'altro senza senso logico e lui non se n'era accorto. Probabilmente era ancora a Londra nel suo dormitorio e niente di tutto quello era successo davvero. Però sentiva il profumo forte di Harry, il suo fiato caldo sul viso e le sue mani enormi nelle tasche del giubbotto. Per non parlare dei suoi limpidi occhi verdi a pochi centimetri dai suoi.

«Trovato!» esclamó, mostrando il Clipper nero di Louis. «So che lo odi, ma non ho dimenticato che qualche ora fa è stato il tuo compleanno, perciò...» fece scattare il pollice lungo la rotella e il tasto nero, accendendo la fiamma e mettendogliela davanti alla faccia. «Esprimi il tuo desiderio.»

Louis respiró silenzioso, guardando il volto felice e impaziente di Harry, illuminato adesso dalla calda luce della fiamma. Cercó i suoi occhi, li catturó e gridò loro _te. È te che desidero_.

E forse loro lo sentirono, lo capirono, perché appena le labbra di Louis si arricciarono per soffiare, non ebbero il tempo di ridistendersi che furono attaccate da quelle del riccio.

Una mano la poggió su una guancia di Louis, l'altra lasció scivolare l'accendino nella tasca del suo cappotto e poi fece compagnia all'altra guancia, mentre si spingeva oltre a cercare contatto con la lingua dell'altro. Questo schiuse le labbra, lasciando che la propria lingua guizzasse fuori alla ricerca disperata di quella del riccio. Sembravano passati secoli da quando si erano baciati la prima volta, sembravano essersi ritrovati ancora e pareva che in quel bacio ci avessero trovato l'unica fonte di ossigeno per rimanere in vita.

Le mani di Louis erano sgattaiolate fuori dalla sua coperta per intrufolarsi dentro il cappotto bianco e nero di Harry, posandosi direttamente sui suoi fianchi. Erano morbidi e bollenti, e voleva sentirli direttamente tra le dita, perciò lasció che le dita si insinuassero sotto il maglioncino scuro del riccio, che sibiló al contatto delle mani fredde sulla sua pelle bollente, ma non lamentandosene.

Continuarono a baciarsi dando vita ad un nuovo capitolo della loro vita, proprio lì, dove tutta la loro storia era iniziata e chissà se sarebbero tornati lì, in futuro, magari con dei bambini. Al pensiero, Harry sorrise nel bacio e si staccò, ansimando, e poggió la fronte contro quella di Louis, che si sporse per un altro piccolo bacio a stampo sulla bocca aperta e bagnata del riccio.

«Mi hai sentito...» sussurró Louis, passando le mani dai fianchi, alla curva del sedere, scendendo per le cosce. Harry annuì e le mani di Louis risalirono fino ad avvicinarsi pericolosamente dal cavallo dei pantaloni del più piccolo, che trattenne il respiro. Era eccitato da fare schifo e il tessuto dei suoi skinny tirava in modo quasi doloroso. Se si fosse sporto col bacino, avrebbe scoperto che anche Louis era nelle sue stesse condizioni.

«E questo cos'è, il mio regalo di Natale, invece?,» scherzó Louis, cercando di allegerire la forte tensione che si era creata. In realtà sperava che gli rispondesse di sì, perché non aveva smesso per un attimo di amarlo, nonostante avesse provato ad odiarlo con tutto sé stesso e lo desiderava a tal punto che si sentiva morire.

«Puoi prenderti tutto ciò che vuoi, Lou, è sempre stato tutto tuo...» Il più grande sentì il suo cervello andare in tilt dopo quelle parole. Sembrava incapace di muoversi, tutto d'un tratto, le labbra schiuse da cui non fuoriuscì nemmeno una mezza parola. Solo i suoi pozzi azzurro cielo cercarono le iridi verdi dell'altro, che lo fissavano febbrili a loro volta. E senza dirsi nient'altro, Louis catturó ancora le labbra ancora bagnate del riccio, mentre le sue mani lo stringevano forte e se lo tiravano addosso, ancora più vicino, a fargli capire quanto lo volesse, quanto lo desiderasse.

Quanto lo amasse.

Harry, a sua volta, strinse le braccia attorno al collo di Louis, spingendosi in avanti, fino a far scontrare le loro erezioni, cosa che provocò un gemito ad entrambi, che però non osarono staccare le loro bocche l'une dalle altre. I movimenti del bacino di Harry, accompagnati dalle mani del più grande, andarono avanti per un po', facendoli impazzire e desiderare di liberarsi di quei vestiti inopportuni, ormai troppo stretti e fastidiosi.

«Andiamo... Andiamo in macchina, Lou... Ti prego.» ansimó il riccio quando Louis gli strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti, tirandolo appena, intanto che le sue mani stringevano il suo sedere con possessione. Non restó a Louis che annuire freneticamente, baciarlo ancora velocemente e poi districarsi da quell'ingarbugliamento di arti intrecciati, per scendere dalla giostra e raggiungere di corsa l'auto. Le mani di Harry tremavano mentre cercava le chiavi nel cappotto e, di certo, le braccia di Louis che lo stringevano da dietro e gli carezzavano l'addome non l'aiutavano minimamente. Sentì addirittura le dita fredde di Louis spostargli alcune ciocche di capelli e la sua bocca baciargli la nuca. Probabilmente era sulle punte per arrivare così in alto e l'immagine fece impazzire Harry.

«Lou, dammi un attimo...» lo riproverò, le sue mani incerte che a fatica trovarono il pulsante d'apertura.

«Non voglio aspettare più Harry, l'abbiamo fatto per così tanto tempo...» strascicó, passando la lingua su un punto accanto alla giugulare, mordendolo subito dopo. Harry cacció un gemito eloquente e aprì lo sportello posteriore, infilandosi dentro velocemente. Si mosse come un contorsionista verso i sedili anteriori, cercando di spostarli in avanti e di abbassare i schienali, in modo da avere abbastanza spazio. Louis lo seguì, distraendolo con i suoi tocchi, mentre Harry ridacchiava e gli rimproverava di essere impaziente. Non che lui volesse aspettare ancora, sia chiaro, ma non voleva nemmeno che tutto finisse così in fretta. Una volta sistemato tutto, tornò a dedicarsi al suo amico, spogliandolo del giaccone e facendo la stessa cosa col suo cappotto, lanciando entrambi verso i sedili inoccupati.

Louis lasció scorrere la mano su una delle cosce del riccio, arrivando senza preavviso direttamente tra di esse, premendo il palmo sulla dura erezione di Harry, che si staccó dalle sue labbra per gemere. Louis approfittó per fiondarsi sul lungo collo niveo dell'altro, baciandolo a labbra aperte, mentre la sua mano, senza vergogna, slacciava i jeans del più piccolo e lentamente si intrufolava all'interno dei boxer. Quando Harry boccheggió, sorrise sulla sua pelle e poi inizió a marchiarlo, mentre la sua mano lo torturava senza sosta.

Non che le mani di Harry fossero da meno.

Dopo un primo momento di scombussolamento, anche le sue dita avevano preso ad accarezzarlo con forza, frenetiche, tremanti d'eccitazione. Le sentiva dappertutto e, quando riuscirono a liberarli l'erezione, Harry lo prese per il polso, interrompendo quella cosa che lo stava già portando al limite, e gli fece sfilare la mano dalle sue mutande.

«Togliteli.» gli ordinò, indicandogli i pantaloni di felpa che indossava, mentre lui si liberava dai stivaletti di cuoio e, successivamente, con non poca fatica, dai suoi skinny. Louis sollevó il sedere, lasciando che tutto ciò che indossasse nella parte inferiore, scivolasse lungo le sue gambe, fermandosi sulle caviglie. «Resta così.» proseguì Harry, bloccandolo quando lo vide accingersi a togliere le scarpe.

Le mani calde del riccio afferrarono il cazzo di Louis che rabbrividì al contatto freddo degli anelli contro la sua pelle bollente. I movimenti esperti di Harry lo fecero un po' morire dentro, all'idea che avesse sperimentato il sesso con altra gente. Avrebbe voluto essere lui il primo, avrebbe voluto insegnargli il piacere, come aveva fatto con tante altre cose ma quello non era il momento di pensarci. Non quando le labbra grandi e carnose dell'altro erano attorno alla sua erezione, bollenti e bagnate al punto da stordirlo.

Gettò la testa indietro, ansimando senza vergogna mentre sentiva la lingua ruotare attorno alla sua cappella esposta e l'intera bocca succhiare come se fosse il più gustoso dei gelati. Si chiese se ci fossero delle telecamere lì fuori, in un breve attimo di lucidità. Chissà cos'avrebbero pensato, due maniaci a scopare davanti ad un parco giochi come dei pazzi e- «Succhia.»

La voce roca ed eccitata di Harry lo riportò alla realtà e, quando aprì gli occhi, trovo due dita unite davanti alla faccia e Harry che si liberava dei boxer, scavalcando le sue cosce fino a mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui. Gemette, poi aprì la bocca, capendo cosa volesse fare l'altro. Accolse le sue dita e le leccó, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, lo sguardo innamorato di Harry che lo osservava di rimando mentre passava la lingua tra l'indice e il medio, bagnandoli a dovere.

«La prossima volta lo faccio io, possibilmente in un letto.» disse un volta soddisfatto del suo lavoro. Harry gli posò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra e si sollevó sulle ginocchia, facendosi leva con la mano, poggiata sulla spalla di Louis.

«Ci saranno altre volte?» chiese Harry, più per provocazione che per insicurezza. Louis annuì e osservó il suo viso contorcersi in una smorfia, mentre si preparava da solo, impaziente. Il liscio cercò di distrarlo afferrando il suo pene e masturbandolo lentamente, mentre le sue labbra lasciavano piccoli baci su ogni parte raggiungibile del suo volto.

«Certo che ce ne saranno..» rispose, pronunciando ogni parola tra un bacio e l'altro. «Vorrò fare l'amore con te in tutti i modi e in tutti i luoghi, sempre, perché ti amo e non ti lascerò andare mai e poi mai.» confessó a bassa voce e dolcemente e sentì il più piccolo bloccarsi e trattenere il fiato. Sfilò le dita da sé stesso, e gli prese il volto tra le mani costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

«Dillo ancora...» mormoró a pochi centimetri dalla faccia, i nasi che si toccavano.

«Ti amo Harry... Ti amo da quando avevo diciott'anni, forse anche prima...» sussurró, prima che le labbra di Harry si ritrovassero ancora sulle sue, insaziabili.

«Ti amo anch'io, da tutta la vita, Lou.» soffió sulla bocca dell'altro, sentendo il cuore esplodere. Aveva fantasticato un sacco di volte su come sarebbe stato, sentirsi dire ti amo da Louis e le emozioni che provava in quel momento erano oltre a tutto ciò che avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Si sentiva scoppiare d'amore e avvertiva urgente il bisogno di diventare una sola ed unica cosa con lui. Perciò, si allungò verso il cappotto in cerca del portafoglio, tirando fuori un preservativo. Lo srotoló su Louis e, ponendosi direttamente sopra, si lasció cadere, stringendo gli occhi e il labbro tra i denti, cercando di trattenere il dolore.

«Haz, così ti fai male!» sussultó Louis, afferrando i suoi fianchi, gli occhi sgranati per la paura. Harry aprì i suoi, sorridendogli appena.

«Hanno fatto più male questi due anni senza vederti, né parlarti, Lou...»

 _Boom_. Colpito e affondato.

«Mi dispiace...» mormoró il liscio, facendo cadere la testa in avanti, in tremenda colpa, fino ad appoggiarsi al centro del petto di Harry, dove poteva sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore.

«Amore...» lo chiamò Harry, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli, mentre sentiva il dolore scemare e la sua apertura abituarsi alla grossa intrusione. «Guardami.»

Louis sollevó la testa e Harry contrasse i muscoli della sua apertura, facendolo gemere. «Ora siamo qui, è questo ciò che conta.»

E così dicendo, si sollevó appena, per poi ricadere e ansimare, e poi ancora, ancora e ancora, seguendo un ritmo dapprima solo suo, poi dettato da Louis, che stringeva possessivamente i suoi fianchi, accompagnandolo nei movimenti, sentendosi impazzire, sentendosi morire.

Era in paradiso, non aveva dubbi.

Harry si muoveva perfettamente, gemendo oscenamente e mormoró il nome dell'altro, quando questo riuscì ad arrivare ad uno dei suoi capezzoli con la bocca, iniziando a torturarlo, a mordicchiarlo e succhiarlo, portandolo al limite. Riuscì a trovare anche la sua prostata e stava vedendo le stelle.

«Non resisterò a lungo...» Ansimó direttamente nel suo orecchio, tirandogli leggermente un lobo tra i denti, nel frattempo che si calava continuamente su di lui.

«Nemmeno io, piccolo...» disse Louis di rimando, afferrandogli il cazzo abbandonato per tutto quel tempo. Lo massaggió a ritmo delle spinte di Harry e questo urló di piacere, venendo dopo pochissimi altri affondi. Louis chiuse a coppa la mano sulla sua punta, cercando di limitare i danni ed Harry non aveva smesso di cavalcarlo, anche se in modo meno forsennato.

Non servì altro a Louis per venire a sua volta nel preservativo, con un piccolo gemito sordo. Harry si fermò, allora, accasciandosi stanco e tremante sul petto del più grande, ancora coperto dalla felpa grigia, così come lui.

Avrebbero dovuto togliersele, visto il gran caldo che sentivano adesso.

«Jack, stai tremando.» se ne uscì dal nulla Louis, facendo scoppiare a ridere il più piccolo, che si sollevó per guardarlo in viso.

«Tranquilla, Rose, starò bene.» rispose di rimando.

Louis sorrise mostrandogli i denti bianchissimi e le sue rughette adorabili attorno agli occhi, poi allungò la mano pulita contro uno dei finestrini appannati dal vapore prodotto dai loro corpi sudati e lasció un'impronta.

«Ecco così è perfetto!» sentenzió, ed Harry rise, mentre cercava dei fazzoletti, ancora impalato su di lui. Sembrava non volesse lasciarlo andare più.

«Non è cambiato proprio nulla...» iniziò, ripulendo la mano di Louis sporca del suo rilascio. «Ancora che citiamo a random Titanic, tu e la tua ossessione per Leonardo DiCaprio-»

«Che ti somiglia tanto.»

«No che non ci assomigliamo.»

«Siete entrambi bellissimi!»

«Ma non c'entra nulla! E poi tu non sei mica Kate Winslet!»

«Abbiamo gli occhi dello stesso colore, guarda!» e spalancó gli occhi, indicandosi le iridi. Seguirono attimi di silenzio dopo quello scambio veloce di battute, poi scoppiarono a ridere, abbracciandosi stretti.

«Non è cambiato davvero niente!»

«No... E stai tranquillo che io ti lascio lo spazio sulla porta, mica come quella culona di Rose. Non potrei mai più vivere senza di te.»

***

Quando il campanello suonò a metà mattinata, Louis sembrò acquisire una vitalità che quella mattina, da quando si era svegliato, sembrava gli mancasse.

In realtà, la colpa era dovuta alle pochissime ore di sonno.

Era riuscito a tornare a casa a malincuore verso le 6 e mezzo del mattino, appena poco prima che Jay si svegliasse e lo scoprisse fuori dal suo letto. E aveva preso sonno dopo un'oretta passata a messaggiare con il riccio, dopo averlo sbloccato su ogni social.

Il suo ragazzo.

Dio, non vedeva l'ora di rivederlo!

Perciò corse verso la porta urlando «Vado iooo!» a nessuno in particolare e aprì agli Styles con grande gioia, salutandoli uno per uno. Harry, come il giorno precedente, fu l'ultimo ad entrare, vestito di nero, con un morbido dolcevita a coprire i segni della notte scorsa, con la sua stessa faccia stanca e piena di occhiaie come la sua.

«Ciao amore.» lo salutò quando fu sicuro che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi e gli schioccó un bacio a fior di labbra, sollevandosi sulle punte.

«Buongiorno nanetto!» gli sorrise Harry e Louis sbuffó indispettito di fronte a quel nomignolo poco carino. In realtà pensó che Harry avrebbe potuto soprannominarlo in qualsiasi modo gli pareva, ma non glielo avrebbe detto.

«Oh, ma guarda tu se devo sopportare questa piaga umana pure a Natale, ma non lo sai che il Natale si passa in famiglia?» sbottó, un sorrisetto a tradire la serietà di ciò che stava dicendo.

Harry lo afferrò per la vita e se lo strinse addosso, respirandogli tra i capelli.

«Ma tu sei la mia famiglia, da quando ti conosco, Boo Bear.» gli disse serio, e sentì le braccia del più grande agganciarsi dietro la sua nuca, stringendolo a sua volta. Louis avrebbe voluto piangere e fece molta fatica a trattenersi, soprattutto quando Harry gli sussurró ancora quanto l'amasse, ancora, ancora, ancora. Quando sentì la voce delle gemelle chiedere dove fosse Harry, si staccò a malincuore e portò una mano a stringere quella grande e calda del riccio, portandola alle labbra per posarci un piccolo bacio.

«Lo facciamo adesso?» disse, cercando di nascondere la sua agitazione. Harry mosse il suo pollice sul dorso della mano fredda di Louis, nella speranza che fosse di conforto.

«Solo se sei pronto...» asserì, fissando i suoi occhioni blu, lucidi e meravigliosi. Louis sbuffó la sua tensione, annuendo.

«Salti tu, salto io, giusto?» Ed Harry sfoggió il sorriso corredato da fossette più bello del mondo.

***

Mentre si avvicinava al salotto, seguito da Harry, la cui presenza gli donava tutto il coraggio che gli serviva in quel momento, pensó che probabilmente, aveva scelto il momento peggiore per farlo. Aveva parlato a lungo con Harry della cosa ed erano entrambi entusiasti, complice l'euforia di ciò che era successo poche ore prima. Ma adesso, Louis, vedendo le sue due famiglie felici, iniziò ad avere dei ripensamenti. Si bloccò sulla soglia della porta, irrigidendosi. Harry se ne accorse e gli poggió una mano sulla base della schiena, facendo su e giù in modo da calmarlo.

«Se non te la senti, rimandiamo Lou...» sussurró accanto al suo orecchio, cercando di farsi sentire solo da lui. Ma Louis prese un gran respiro e scosse la testa. Dopo le vacanze sarebbe tornato a Londra per finire l'università e non voleva lasciare nulla in sospeso, voleva smetterla di prendere in giro e di prendersi in giro. Voleva mettere in chiaro le cose e aveva già sbagliato in passato, a non parlare.

Non avrebbe compiuto ancora lo stesso errore.

Perciò, si addentró nella stanza con Harry al suo fianco, schiarendosi la voce per attirare l'attenzione dei presenti. Nove paia di occhi si voltarono nella loro direzione, e Louis deglutì a vuoto. Già riusciva ad immaginare quanti di essi l'avrebbero guardati delusi.

«Io devo...» iniziò incerto, la voce che tremava.

«Dobbiamo dirvi una cosa.» lo aiutò Harry, prendendo parola. Louis si voltò a guardarlo e un po' lo invidió. Sembrava così sicuro di sé, coraggioso. L'amore è solo per i coraggiosi e lui lo amava così tanto, Dio quanto lo amava! E all'improvviso si ritrovò le mani grandi a stringergli le guance e labbra del suo amato sulle sue, dolci e morbide e tutto sembrava così giusto e così naturale, che per un secondo dimenticò che non fossero soli.

Quando Harry si staccó, tutto ciò che sentì fu silenzio e aveva una fottuta paura ad aprire gli occhi, tant'è che li strizzó, aggrappandosi al maglioncino del riccio con entrambe le mani. Sentì poi Gemma squittire e battere le mani, seguita da Lottie che urlò «Mi avete fatto perdere 20 sterline, stronzi!»

Alla fine, Louis aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu il dolce sorriso di Harry, poi si voltò a guardare la loro famiglia e... Nessuno sembrava sconvolto. Anzi. Le loro mamme li guardavano con amore, e con dei sguardi che scaldano il cuore, i loro patrigni con un sorriso fiero. Gemma faceva una specie di ballo della vittoria, Lottie sbuffava, ma mal celava un sorrisetto e Fiz si mordeva il labbro inferiore, emozionata. Le gemelline, troppo piccole per restare sconvolte da due ragazzi che si baciano nel bel mezzo del salotto.

Nessuno però disse nulla e Louis non seppe cosa pensare, fin quando, non fu travolto, assieme ad Harry, da tante braccia, troppe anche per poterle contare.

«I miei bambini!»

«Sono così fiero di voi!»

«Io lo sapevo che ce l'avreste fatta!»

E tra la miriadedi teste, Louis riuscì a scorgere quelle del suo ragazzo e gli sorrise, con tutto l'amore del mondo.

~Fine~

«Siamo state proprio brave, Anne,!»

«Già, ma chi pensava che arrivassero fino a questo punto!»

«Mio dio, saremo consuocere!»

«Frenate, frenate un po' tutti! Cosa state farneticando voi due? E voi,poi? Fate scommesse su di noi?».

«Sapevo che Harry fosse innamorato di te, Lou. E conosco le potenzialità del mio fratellino. Sono fiera di te, piccolo!»

«Io invece pensavo fossi un codardo e che, come al solito, saresti scappato. Però sono felice di aver perso dei soldi, se questo vuol dire che adesso state insieme!»

«Oh, grazie Lots. Bella considerazione che hai di me.»

«Beh, non ha tutti i torti, amore. Vorrei ricordarti che ti sei iscritto ad una università di Londra, pur di scappare via da me.»

«Aw, l'ha chiamato amore, mamma!»

«Beh, organizzare questa reunion ha dato ottimi risultati, migliori di ciò che ci aspettavamo.»

«Vi siete messe d'accordo?!»

«Perché, Boo, pensavi davvero fosse solo un caso?»

«Io e Jay ci siamo incontrate tempo fa e parlavamo di voi piccioncini, di quanto siete idioti e di quanto avete sofferto per aver litigato. È il dovere di una buona madre mettere al proprio posto i disastri del figlio.»

«I-io... Non so cosa dire. Tu lo sapevi papà?»

«Oh, no! Conoscendoti avresti messo su la terza guerra mondiale, glielo avrei impedito!»

«E meno male che non l'hai fatto Mark!»

«Harry ma quindi adesso sei il nostro fratellone?»

«Ehi, quel posto è solo mio, sono l'unico re qui dentro!»

«Beh, Harry può essere la regina e noi le principesse, sei d'accordo con me Daisy?»

«Assolutamente, corro a prendere la corona di fiori in cameraaaa!»

«Ma guarda tu, la giraffa che mi soffia il posto!»

«Non te lo sto soffiando... Sono accanto a te. Sono la tua regina, no?»

«Oh mio dio, Harry...»

«Ti amo.»

Bacio.

«E buon Natale.»

~Fine, stavolta davvero~


End file.
